


A Big Brother's Vow

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Good Older Brother Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Nightmare, sfw, siblings fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: VowRafael is woken up in the middle of the night because of Max's nightmares.
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	A Big Brother's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here! o/
> 
> Rafael and Max have slowly begun to invade most of my fics.
> 
> I am not complaining I am enjoying writing them.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Rafael rubbed his eyes looking for the source that woke him up. He heard another cry from his three-year-old brother and instinct drove him up and out of bed. 

The young Shadowhunter knew that his Ayah and Daddy would wake up too and check on Maxie but he was closer. 

As he opened the nursery’s soft purple door he crept inside making his way over to his upset little brother. The crying eased slightly as Rafael made his way towards the edge of the young warlock’s bed. 

“Maxie,” Rafe called out softly as he started to tug the thick blankets off gently so he could see Max. “I’m here Maxie it’s okay.” 

Max opened his eyes wide and immediately reached out to cling to his older brother. 

“Another nightmare?” Rafael smiled and rubbed Max’s back. 

Rafael’s question was answered by a small whimper and nod from Max into his chest. 

Rafael looked around the room and realized what had happened. On the nightstand next to Max’s bed was an extinguished nightlight. 

Ayah had made Max a crystal-like nightlight when they had found out the young warlock was afraid of the dark. It would emit a soft rainbow-colored light that would feel like Ayah’s magic when he would heal their scrapes. 

“Everything okay boys?” their Dad’s exhausted voice entered from the door. 

“Dad, Maxie’s light went out,” Rafael informed as his younger brother sniffled into his pajama shirt. 

Alec looked over to where the crystal stood unlit. Alec thought of how could wake up Magnus to refill it but the warlock had a meeting early in the morning, so quickly vetoed that option.

“Give me a moment,” Alec thought quickly as he came up with a solution, now he had to just hope it was where he remembered. “Rafe, stay here with Maxie till I come back.” 

Rafael nodded and climbed onto the bed with Max. 

“I’m sorry,” Max apologized between hiccups. 

“Don’t be,” Rafael yawned as he smiled down at Max. 

“How do you boys feel about a sleepover?” their dad asked as he re-entered the bedroom. Alec held out a glowing smooth gray stone. “This is called a witchlight. Shadowhunters use them.”

Both the boys looked at it in awe. They had never seen their Dad do magic like Ayah. 

“Rafe will have to stay with you for it to work,” Alec explained with another yawn as he walked over to his sons. He placed the small stone in his oldest’s hand and watched as the light became smaller but still there. “As long as Rafael holds it, it will stay on.” 

“I’ll stay,” Rafael clutched onto the stone, watching it stay on. “Right Maxie?” 

Max nodded as he rubbed his eyes. 

“In the morning I will ask Ayah to refill your nightlight, Maxie.” Alec smiled at them and pulled the covers over them to tuck them back in. “Take care of your brother, Rafe.” 

“I will,” Rafael vowed as his eyes were already closing on their own. “Promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
